Dopey Dog
"Dopey Dog, Dopey Dog. Flying through the air. Dopey Dog, Dopey Dog. Flying everywhere. C'mon Boy, we need you! Don't let us down. Dopey Dog, Dopey Dog. We need you!" - ''Ray Stantz; Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?'' Dopey Dog was one of the cartoon creations of Walt Fleischman. History Dopey Dog was an animal hero created by Walt Fleischman and became his biggest star. Dopey Dog's archenemy Winchester Wolf eventually Fleischman prisoner in the Cartoon World and had the poor guy endure decades of slapstick-style torture. Eventually, the Ghostbusters entered the Cartoon World. Ray Stantz successfully summoned Dopey Dog and implored him to help. At first, Doepy was hesitant as he only played a hero. He later agreed to and saved Fleischman with help other creations of the cartoon genius. Dopey and the heroes sacrificed themselves so Walt and the Ghostbusters could return to the physical plane. After returning to the real world, Walt Fleischman gave Ray a life size Dopey Dog doll. Personality Dopey Dog is actually pretty bright for a person named Dopey. He also believes in justice. Trivia *A Dopey Dog doll was also seen in the episode "The Boogieman Cometh," but there it was depicted as a generic dog. This was likely his original design like with Mickey Mouse for example. **Ray used to have doll of this version.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 13:32-13:34). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's a Dopey Dog! I used to have one of these!!" *Dopey Dog's name could be a reference to the Disney character Goofy, who was formerly known as Dippy Dog. *Dopey Dog's costume is similar to that worn by the DC Comics superhero Captain Marvel. He also arrives via lightning bolt. *In the Swedish dub the character's name is Hugo Hund, "hund" means "dog". *His white fur and eyepatch echo another cartoon hero 'Danger Mouse'. *In the Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version) there was supposed to be a boss named Blinkers, which was a nod to Dopey Dog.skankerzero Ghostbusters Fans post 2/22/10 *On page six of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Dopey Dog makes a non-canon cameo as Ray's stuffed animal. *In the first pages of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Scotty is seen wearing a Dopey Dog T-shirt. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #6, a Dopey Dog doll is present. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10, Dopey Dog makes a non-canon cameo as one of Jasmine's stuffed animals. *On page 22, panel 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, a Dopey Dog from "The Boogieman Cometh" makes a non-canon cameo in Ray Stantz' locker. *On page 14, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, on the far right, on the shelf is a Dopey Dog doll based on his design from "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Boogieman Cometh" **As a stuffed animal *"Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" References Gallery Primary Canon 006-12.png|Ray hugs Dopey Dog in "The Boogieman Cometh" Secondary Canon DopeyDogIDWOngoing1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 DopeyDogIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 DopeyDogOngoing6CoverRI.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 DopeyDogIDWV2Issue10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 PlushDogDopeyDogIDWV2Issue10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #10 TunguskaDopeyDogIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 DopeyDogAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Category:RGB Characters